The Confession and The Surprise
by livelovelaugh246
Summary: Kagome has seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together again and finally has had enough. Can Inuyasha stop her in time before she makes a decision she might regret?  Sorry really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

_The Confession and The Surprise_

_Ch.1: The Mistake and The Confession_

"Kagome," he said as he ran after her. "Kagome, please let me explain. Kagome!" he said feeling horrible about what she saw a few minutes ago. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Please Kagome, listen to me!"

She jerked her hand away. "NO! I'm tired of watching you leave every time she comes around! You know it hurts me, yet you still do it! You don't care about me! I'm just a shard detector and once we all the shards, y-you're just going to dump me like a piece of trash! So I'm just going to do it for you so you can go and leave with you're love _Kikyo!_" Her words hit him like he just fought a demon. He was about to say something, when she interrupted. "I'm leaving and not coming back so don't bother me!"

All of a sudden his feelings turned from sorrow to anger. "You know what bitch, whenever something doesn't go your way you get angry and say you ain't coming back but not even a few days later you come back! Your right, I don't care about you! I don't need you and I definitely don't want you so go! I don't care what happens to you or what you do! I don't want to see your face again!" He realized what he said after a while and looked at Kagome.

"Is that really what you think of me" she said tears running down her face. He new he went to far. He new he made a mistake.

"Kagome I didn't mean...," but she interrupted him before he could continue.

"I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID HANYOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" and with that, she ripped that jewel shard off her neck, threw it at him and ran away. Inuyasha couldn't move. He was so shocked and hurt. It felt like a piece of his heart had broke. He just stood there, looking at the spot where the beautiful miko who he had grown to cherish and love was just standing at.

After the "spell" wore off, Inuyasha walked over to the well and dropped onto the ground. 'I went to go tell Kikyo that I didn't love her anymore and that I couldn't go to hell with her because I love Kagome and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Kagome. She saw us right when I was giving Kikyo a goodbye hug and she thought it was something else. Now she left and I think I've lost her for good.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the well. 'I want to go see her and tell her everything. That I love her. That I want to spend the rest of my life with her. That Im not going to hell with Kikyo. That I want her to be my mate. Ill just wait till she cools off and then tell her. (sigh) Why did I have to say all those things to her. None of them were true. I do need her and I definitely want her. She is so beautiful. I mean, who wouldn't want her. And those skirts she wears, kami I just to take her every time she wears them. Does Kagome care about me though? Of course she does. She has told me she does tons of times. But doesn't she no I care about her deeply?' was his last thoughts as he drifted of into a light sleep.

\(^_^)/

Later on that night, Inuyasha woke up and decided that she has cooled off enough and went jumped into the well. When he walked out of the well house, he saw that the lights were on and jumped into the tree near Kagomes bed. He didn't see her there, so he decided to wait.


	2. Chapter 2: The Answer to Everything

_The Confession and The Surprise_

_Ch.2: The Answer to Everything_

When Kagome got into her house, she was expecting a big hug from everyone so she can be comforted. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa?" she called out, but no one answered, but Buyo, who only meowed. She sighed and went into the Kitchen to get something to eat when she noticed a note on the fridge_._

_Kagome,_

_Me, Souta, and Grandpa went to Nagoya for the week because Grandpa was begging for us to. _

_I went to the store and bought plenty of food for you and Inuyasha because I know he eats alot. _

_Sorry we couldn't take you. I love you and hope you have a fun weekend._

_-Mom_

Kagome sighed, hoping for someone to comfort her. While making a sandwich, all she could think about was Inuyasha. 'Stupid Hanyou, get out of my head.' she thought, closing her eyes, trying to shake him out of her head. But when she opened her eyes, she saw the hanyou standing their looking at her. It was night time, and a new moon, so Inuyasha was human and Kagome couldn't see who it was so she went to hit him with the closest thing to her, a broom. She ran up to him and started beating him with it.

"OWWW Kagome, its me Inuyasha!" he whined out. Kagome stopped for a minute, then started hitting him with it even harder. "OWWW KAGOME STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT!" he screamed. Finally she stopped and glared at him.

"What are you doing here_ Inuyasha_. I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"I know you did but I need to tell you something." he said. When he tried to stand up, he felt dizzy and fell on his ass.

"OH my god Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome asked trying to help him up. It was useless though because he was just too heavy. "Ok stay here. I'm going to go get something for your head." she told him as she ran to the kitchen to get some ice. When she went back into the living room, she saw him trying to stand up. "Inuyasha stop it before you fall again!"

"Uhh, wench why did you hit me? I came here to talk to you and you decided to hit me!" Inuyasha said annoyed."

"I didn't know it was you at first and then when you told me it was, I decided to hit you a little more."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well I thought you deserved it! Now let me help with that bump."

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha said as she tried to put the ice on his head. "I said I'm fine!" he said pushing her away.

"Fine, if you don't want the ice, at least take something for a headache." she said as she went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later with a bottle with red liquid in it. She poured some into the measuring cup and gave it to him. "Here, this will calm your headache." Inuyasha looked at it.

"What the hell is this shit! It smells horrible! I'm NOT going to take this!" he said putting it down.

"Yes you are!" she said picking it up and giving it to him.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" she said trying to force it into his mouth. Inuyasha shut his mouth tightly so she couldn't put it in. Kagome started to get aggravated. "You're going to take it even if I have to force you to take it!"

"Feh! As if you can make me do anything!" he replied proudly.

"Oh yea, watch me!"

Inuyasha looked at her, confused about what she was going to do. He blushed so hard because the next thing you know she pushed him to a wall, got on his lap, wrapping her legs around him so he wont move and put the medicine in her mouth. Then, she threw the bottle down and put her llips on his. His eyes widened and he gasped and she hurried up and put the medicine in his mouth. 'Is she doing what I think shes doing? Oh well. MMMM, she taste soo good!' he thought as he swallowed the medicine and purred. She was about to pull away, when he put his lips back on hers.

"Inuyasha?" she said in his mouth. "What are you doing?" He finally pul;ed away, not wanting to but he had to tell her.

"Kagome, I got to tell you something."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I-I lo-I love you." Inuyasha said looking down._  
><em>


End file.
